


Six Ways to Sunday

by mywritingbox



Series: Fili and Liliana [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingbox/pseuds/mywritingbox
Summary: Imagine how frustrated you and Fili are because Thorin is constantly keeping Fili busy with work. A husband and his wife just want to spend time together.





	1. The Warning

**Author's Note:**

> The only point of this was Fili x Lily fluff lol. Hope you enjoy! Feedback is always welcome :)

Liliana heard him coming before she saw him, her lips curling into a smile as the sound of her husband’s tired footsteps came closer. He opened their bedroom door and closed it, leaning against it with a sigh and she looked up at him.

“Hello darling.” she called out to him from her spot in their bedroom sitting area. She was working on some suggestions for an upcoming event but paused, seeing his face. He shuffled over to her with a small frown and tossed two of his many knives on the table then flopped his body down on the long chair next to her. She chuckled softly, amused, then adjusted herself so he could rest his head in her lap more comfortably.

“Tough day?” she asked gently, leaning down to plant a kiss on his lips. Fili closed his eyes at the touch of her lips and let out a groan in response. She chuckled again. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Fili let out another whine and buried his face in his wife’s lap, rubbing his forehead into her thigh. Liliana held back a giggle. There were times when Fili being near her thighs meant a whole different ending (one that involved a lot less clothes), but this side of Fili was one of her favorites, because all he wanted was a good cuddle.

“It’s so ridiculous how overworked we are. I’m bloody exhausted.” Fili responded with a gruff and Liliana gave him a sympathetic smile, gently running her fingers down his hair. “Sometimes Uncle forgets that there are other things to do besides prep this kingdom. We’ve been going since after the battle. A little break would be nice.”

“Oh, my lionheart.” she whispered and leaned down again to softly plant kisses on his forehead, cheek, and then his lips again. Liliana observed his tired eyes and she hated how simply worn out he was all the time. “You do need a break. We should slip away and spend a day on our own.”

“I would love that.” he mumbled, his eyes still closed, enjoying the sensation of his wife’s fingers in his hair. He turned his body and wrapped his one arm around her legs and pulled her free hand into his other. “Just you and I…But when would we? Uncle throws a fit if we’re a little late…he desperately needs a distraction.”

“Maybe we should just force his hand then.” Liliana suggested and Fili turned his head to look at her with a raised brow and chuckled at her mischievous grin.

“And how exactly would you do that?”

“With logic and a little blunt force.” she replied with a grin. “Don’t worry dear, you know I can be very persuasive.”

“Don’t I know it.” he replied and she squinted at his tone, shoving him gently. He laughed and brought the hand he was holding up to his lips and kissed it. “I meant it in a good sense…it’s very Queen-like.”

“That better be how you meant it.” she mumbled with a shake of her head. “Or else our little adventure for tomorrow will be canceled.”

“Adventure?” he perked up, turning to lay on his back to stare up at his wife and she nodded.

“Yes…dress more comfortably tomorrow with less knives, please.” she said and he chuckled.

“I don’t even have that many on me right now.”

“I beg to differ, darling. I know you have at least ten more on you and where they are on you.”

“True…you know me too well, little dove.”

“Of course, my darling. Otherwise every time I wanted you on me, I’d have gotten stabbed.”

Fili burst out laughing and Liliana giggled. “I’d apologize but we both know it won’t change.”

“Sadly.” she said, placing another kiss on his lips. “I always think you’re extra happy to see me but then it’s just another knife.”

“I am always extra happy to see you.” he replied and gave her a playful pout then pointed to his lips. Liliana laughed and leaned down, giving him a deeper kiss than her previous pecks.

“And I’m always extra happy to see you, my handsome husband.” she said with a smile. “Now why don’t you go change for bed and I’ll join you in a few minutes?”

“Alright.” he said with a sigh and slowly sat up. “But you better be quick and preferably naked.”

She laughed. “Go, you blonde brute!”

Fili chuckled and gave her a kiss before getting up and doing as he was told. As he made his way to their bathing room, he grinned, greatly anticipating this ‘adventure’ she was supposedly going to take him on. Mostly, he was anticipating how she planned to approach his Uncle about it.

~

Liliana awoke first the next morning. She quietly stretched and turned her body to face her sleeping husband and a gentle smile spread across her face. Even while sleeping, Fili looked exhausted and she decided that letting him sleep in would be the first of what would happen on their day together. If she could spend the whole day just staring at him, she would, she’d never get enough of him; Liliana loved him so much it was actually hard to breath at times. She slowly ran a finger down his face and giggled softly as his nose twitched then quickly slid out of bed.

She hummed to herself as her morning routine took place; washing up, choosing a simple and flowy dress to suit their outing today, and lastly, brushing her hair and leaving it to fall in it’s natural, soft curls.

A soft knock came at the door and Liliana rushed to open it before waking up Fili, who to her relief was still in a deep sleep. Her handmaiden, Arowyn was at the door and about to come in when Liliana put a finger to her lips and stepped out.

“Is something wrong, my lady? I’m usually here to wake up Prince Fili for his meetings. He’s running late.”

“Nothing is wrong.” Liliana said brightly, pulling Arowyn with her down the hall. “But Fili won’t be attending any meetings today. He’s going to be sleeping in and then spending the day with me.”

“Oh.” replied the handmaiden. “D-does King Thorin know this? I believe he’s expecting him.”

“No worries! I will deal with Uncle Thorin.” Liliana said with a smile. “I do have a task for you, though.”

“My lady?”

Still smiling, Liliana paused in front of the girl. “Please warn anyone that thinks to come near my bedroom door and disturb my husband from resting that they will have to answer me and it will be painful.” she said and Arowyn blinked rapidly. “He is tired and I want him to rest as long as he wants. Remind anyone that wants to question this order that I am Dwalin’s daughter and my father taught me very well.”

“Y-yes, my lady.”

“Thank you, Arowyn.” Liliana said sweetly and Arowyn nodded with a nervous smile. “Now, once you do this, will you please meet me down in the kitchens? I need some assistance setting up for my date with my husband.”

“Of course.”

Liliana waved off her very bewildered handmaiden then made her way to the meeting hall that sucked up all her husband’s time. She knew there was a possibility she would get in trouble for this but was willing to risk it for some quality time with Fili. He deserved it and that’s what she would make sure they knew.

As she neared the door, she heard their squabbles inside, her father’s included and winced slightly. He really wasn’t going to like where this conversation would go. Oh well.

Bracing herself, she put on a bright smile and strut into the hall. They didn’t notice her at first and she held back a snort as her eyes fell on Kili’s half-asleep figure seated at the table.

“Fili, it’s about time you arrived.” Thorin’s voice rang out.

“No Uncle, it’s just me.” Liliana replied and all conversation paused. “Good morning, everyone!”

Most of the company was there and Liliana made her way to her Uncle Balin, planting a kiss on his cheek then her father’s, and lastly, Thorin’s, who gave her a confused look.

“Where’s Fili?”

“You’ll have to forgive him, Uncle, but he won’t be making it to today’s meetings.” Liliana began, leaning in to poke Kili’s cheek, waking him right up.

“And why is that?” Thorin questioned, a look of annoyance flashing across his face.

“What’s wrong with your husband, sweetheart?” Dwalin asked.

“He’s exhausted, Da. That’s what’s wrong with him.” Liliana replied, stopping in front of them. “As you all are because you’re always cooped up in here all the time. When’s the last time any of you took a break to relax?”

“Being tired isn’t an excuse.” Thorin replied dismissively. “Go wake him and rush him down here, I need him.”

“I shall not.” Liliana replied and held her Uncle’s gaze as he squinted at her.

“Oy. What do you think you’re talking to your King like that for?” Dwalin asked gruffly.

“I’m not speaking to him as my king, I’m speaking to him as my Uncle and the closest thing to a father my husband has.” Liliana said, crossing her arms across her chest and staring at Thorin firmly. “I miss my husband because I rarely see him due to the high amount of stress and work he deals with. He barely gets sleep and we barely get to spend time together. I miss him. So I’m taking him for the day.”

Thorin sighed and shook his head. “I understand your concern, Lily, but really now. This is important. Go call him and we’ll try to finish our planning earlier today.”

“Once more, Uncle Thorin, I shall not.” Liliana replied and Dwalin gaped at his daughter. Kili who was wide awake now, was grinning widely at this exchange. “I am hogging my husband for the day and I don’t wish to be disturbed. We are going to spend the day together, just the two of us.”

Thorin rolled his eyes and his face settled on an irritated expression. “Our meeting isn’t going to be held up so you and Fili can be lovebirds for the day. I’m not in the mood for this nonsense. You can have him in the evening.” Thorin replied, his tone firm. “Kili, go wake your brother.”

“Kili, don’t move.” Liliana replied and Kili’s eyes widened at the challenge, as did Dwalin’s.

Thorin tilted his head, staring at his niece with a raised brow. “Are you challenging your King’s authority?”

“No. I am demanding that my Uncle stop being stubborn and let a wife take care of her husband.” Liliana replied, walking closer to Thorin and bringing in her special weapon – the pout. Her lips formed a sad pout as her hands settled on her waist. “Stop depriving me of my husband!”

Balin chuckled and finally spoke up. “Thorin, leave them be. We can always fill in Fili later. Let the lass have her husband.”

“Balin, don’t go encouragin’ her.” Dwalin interjected. “Lily, enough now, I’m shocked you’re acting this way.”

“You act like you haven’t spoiled her.” Balin said with a snort. “She’s had you by your jambags since she was born.”

“As she has you!” Dwalin tutted.

“Frankly, she has everyone here by the jambags.” Kili mumbled.

Thorin rolled his eyes again and let out a huff. “You two can have an hour then I want him down here.” he said. “I can’t believe we’re even negotiating this.”

Liliana’s pout intensified. “I wouldn’t have had to negotiate this if I saw my husband more!” she replied and strut up right to Thorin’s face. “I want to spend the day undisturbed with my husband and if someone does disturb us, I will have him six ways to Sunday on this meeting table and won’t care who’s watching. We’ll see how much work you all will get done then.” 

Thorin blinked rapidly in shock, Dwalin sounded like he was choking on his own saliva, and Kili looked like he was about to positively die of laughter.

Dis had chosen this exact moment to walk in and her expressed was identical to her brother’s.

“…I’m not sure if I want to ask what’s going on.” she muttered, taking in the scene.

Balin ran a hand down his beard and tried to hold back his grinning. “Run along, Lily dearie. You won’t be disturbed.”

Liliana’s eyes were still on Thorin, who was dumbstruck at the bluntness of his niece.

“Thank you, Uncle Balin.” she said, after a moment of silence, flashing the room with a wide grin. Quickly pecking Thorin and Dwalin on the cheeks, she winked at Kili whose grin matched her own then dropped a kiss to Balin and Dis, and rushed out; she had a husband to get back to.

The room was silent for a moment and Kili was the having the hardest time keeping his composure and not bursting into laughter.

“Goodness Thorin.” Dis finally broke the silence, her eyes finding her brother’s. “I see Vili and I aren’t the only ones who suffered from your cockblocking. You’re passing it down to the next generation!”


	2. The Consequences

Liliana had kept true to her word, letting Fili rest as long as possible as she prepared for their day together. Some time had passed before Liliana finally slipped back into her bedroom quietly and made her way to the bed where Fili was still sleeping.

She slipped in next to him and her expression softened. He looked so warm and soft, she wanted to bury herself in his chest and stay there. She let her hand run down his chest gently till her fingers stopped at the waistband of his trousers and she bit her lip, debating whether to let them slide lower or not.

“Get on with it then, don’t tease me.”

Startled, Liliana looked up to find Fili awake, grinning at her sleepily.

“Oh! Did I wake you?” she said with a giggle, bringing her hands up to wrap around him and pull him close to kiss his lips. Fili let a little moan go into the kiss as it lingered before pulling away.

“I felt a hand go towards my pants and naturally I had to make sure it was my wife’s, otherwise the person would lose it.”

Liliana laughed. “Such a loyal lion. That’s my husband.”

“You can always count on that.” he replied, kissing her again. “I have to get ready for the morning meeting now. Uncle Thorin will be waiting.”

“Sweetheart, it’s noon. We’re way past your morning meetings.”

Fili froze. “ _Shit_. Why did no one wake me?” he groaned, quickly getting out of bed and stumbling towards their washing room. Liliana rolled her eyes and sat up.

“Fili dear, I told you we’re spending the day together. No one is expecting you today.”

He paused, his shirt halfway on. “Oh. Yeah, that’s right.”  He turned to her with a grin. “How did that go?”

“A little push back but ultimately, I persuaded them.” she replied and the mischievous smirk on her face had Fili grinning even more widely than before.

“Is that so?” he replied, walking back towards her, the shirt slipping back off and dropped to the floor.

“I told you I would.” She said, giggling as Fili reached over and wrapped his hands around her ankles, pulling her to the edge of bed and closer to him.

“So this means I’m free to ravish my wife all day then.” he mumbled in her ear, planting kisses and lightly nipping at her neck.

Liliana whimpered softly but gently pushed him away with a laugh. “Not yet! You can and will do that later.” she said smiling broadly. “For now, let’s enjoy the day how I planned it.”

Fili gave a growl of protest but pulled back reluctantly. “What is it exactly that you have planned?”

“It’s nothing out of the ordinary.” Liliana replied with a chuckle, standing and pushing Fili towards their joint closet. “Very anticlimactic, I’m afraid. But I think you’ll enjoy it nonetheless.”

Fili laughed softly. “Little dove, there’s nothing you could do that I wouldn’t enjoy.”

She smiled as a knock came on their door. “Always the charmer, you are.”

He winked and went to get dressed while she walked to their door, finding Arowyn with the picnic basket prepared. Thanking her, she took it and turned to find her husband dressed in the casual outfit she had pulled out for him. Smiling, she held out her hand and he took it.

“Let’s go spend some well-deserved quality time.”

As they walked the halls, they nodded and smiled at those that passed them. It wasn’t a secret how well liked the couple were; Fili was sweet and very charming while Liliana was kind and friendly to everyone. The two were a match made in heaven, both as a couple and as the future king and queen of Erebor. They walked leisurely out the front gates and made their way towards the many fields surrounding the mountain as Liliana filled him in on her morning.

She had to stop, rolling her eyes with a hand on her hip, holding back her own giggles as Fili had to actually pause and double over in laughter.

“I can’t believe you said that!” he roared. “I can’t believe – Uncle Thorin must’ve – your father!”

Liliana laughed and swatted him gently, pushing him towards the designated spot. “Enough.” she replied firmly. “It was the only way to get them to leave us alone. Shock them into it.”

Fili was still laughing as they walked and shook his head. “I would’ve paid all the gold in this damn castle to have seen this play out.”

“Don’t let Uncle hear you, you’d be exiled.” she replied with a giggle and Fili gave a snort in response. Gaining excitement as they neared her chosen spot, Liliana pulled on Fili’s hand, dragging him quickly before coming to a sudden stop, bouncing on her feet. “We’re here!”

Liliana had chosen a spot surrounded by flowers to mark as their picnic area and she had Arowyn set up a large blanket with small pillows for their picnic.

“We’re having a picnic!” she announced excitedly and set down the basket filled to the brim with food. Liliana proceeded to do a little dance around Fili and he watched her adoringly with a smile on his face.

“You picked the perfect spot, little dove.” He said, grabbing her gently and cupping her face in his hands before planting a firm kiss on her lips. She giggled.

“I figured this was a good way for us to spend the day just relaxing together.” Liliana said, smiling and pulling Fili down to rest next to her on their blanket. “Just the two of us.”

“And the multiple guards on duty in the various corners of the castle.” Fili said with a snort, pointing then waving to the few nearest, who nodded back. Liliana gave him a small pout.

“Don’t ruin it. It’s impossible to find a spot that isn’t guarded and at least it’s pretty out here.”

Fili chuckled and pulled her into his lap, planting a kiss on her cheek. “I would never want to ruin it, my dear. I appreciate that you thought of something so relaxing for us to do together and took the time to create the perfect atmosphere.”

“You’re very welcome, my lionheart.” she replied and leaned in to kiss him, which he gladly accepted and immediately whined about when she pulled away.

“Why are you teasing me?” he huffed as she slipped from his lap and pulled the food basket closer, starting to spread out the options they had.

“I am not.” she chuckled then held out a tart. “You haven’t eaten anything yet! I want you to eat….here, have a taste of this.”

Fili gave her a look. He knew she was being coy and it was adorable that she was trying but all he literally wanted to do was take her right here, right now. “There’s something else that I’d like a taste of. An excellent breakfast choice.” he said, playfully.

Liliana squinted at him, trying to hold back a smile but failing as the blush crept on her cheeks. “Behave.” she muttered, sticking her tongue out and then gently stuffing the tart in his mouth. Fili made a noise in protest but Liliana turned away, her focus on the basket. This gave Fili time to admire her figure and he tilted his head, chewing.

“I always wonder how I got so lucky.” he said and Liliana chuckled.

“My arse makes you that happy, huh?” she asked, looking at him over her shoulder and shaking her bum slightly.

“Oh, it does.” he said, licking his lips then moving closer to her, squeezing said arse before pulling her back in his lap. “I’d prefer your naked arse but it’s great covered too.”

She burst out laughing and shook her head then tugged on his front braid. “You are being very naughty today! Wasn’t last night enough?”

“No.” he replied immediately, kissing her neck. “If I could spend hours between your legs, making you moan and shudder, I’d never get enough. I never get my fill from you.”

Liliana bit her bottom lip and cupped his face, kissing his lips again. “Is that so?” she asked softly and Fili pulled her hands down and laced his fingers through hers.

“Very so.” he muttered and proceeded to suck gently on her neck. Her eyes fluttered and she leaned her head back on his shoulder, letting him have his way. If only for a moment.

When another moan threatened to escape her lips, she quickly slipped out of his lap and faced him with a warning look. “Fili.”

He chuckled and held his hands up in defeat. “Alright, alright. I’ll behave.” he said. “Let’s have a picnic.”

Finally getting her way, Liliana grinned and passed the basket to him. The two proceeded to chat, eat, and lounge about, bodies tangled together with kisses finding their way to designated places; it was the most relaxed both of them had been in weeks and hours passed without a notice.  While the two were always on the same page and cherished all their activities together, royal duties did take up most of their time. And as Fili lay there, a light breeze in the air around him and his wife lying next to him, her fingers running through his hair, he knew that he wasn’t going to let his Uncle overwork him anymore. This feeling of bliss wasn’t something he wanted to go long without. His eyes met hers and Liliana smiled at him.

“You’re so beautiful.” he said softly. “My sunshine princess.”

“And you’re so handsome, my dashing prince.” she replied with a light chuckle.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Then come here.” he said, taking the hand that was in his hair and kissing it then gently pushing his wife down on her back before bringing his body on top of her.

“Fili!” she protested with a laugh as he began trailing kisses down her jawline and neck. “Please behave, we’re outside!”

“Even better, I’m sure they’d love a good show.” he muttered, sucking on her neck’s sweet spot.

Liliana’s giggle turned into a soft moan and Fili proceeded to move down to her cleavage that was peeking through the opening of her dress, spreading kisses as he goes.

“Fili.” she moaned softly, her fingers tangling in his hair and tugging gently. “Up here.”

He grinned, bringing his lips on hers again and deepening the kiss, earning him another moan. Liliana ran her hands down his strong arms and as much as she would’ve loved to stay wrapped in them, she was a tease and loved to play.

Pushing him off with a giggle, she took advantage of Fili’s confusion and quickly got up. “You need to work a little harder before you can put your hands up this dress.”

“Oy! I thought this was supposed to be a time to relax!” he said, a laugh of disbelief escaping his lips as he sat up.

“We’re out in this beautiful breeze as the sun is about to set and we’ve done nothing all day, what’s more relaxing than that?” she teased, twirling in her dress and he shook his head with a light chuckle.

“You love to play your games, don’t you?” He said slowly standing up. “Keeping me on the edge of my toes all day, huh?”

She grinned, slowly backing away from him. “It’s the slow burn, my darling. It guarantees an excellent night for the both of us.”

“Oh, I’m not waiting for the night. Get that beautiful arse over here!” he gruffed and she squealed, breaking out into a run. Fili grinned and dashed after her. Liliana ran faster, pulling up her dress and laughing loudly as Fili tried to close in on her but she dodged him, a large space between them.

“What are you going to do to me when you catch me then?” she called out breathlessly.

“Rip that dress right off you. Get over here!” he growled playfully and she broke out into a fit of giggles, sticking her tongue out at him.

“And then what? What are you going to do to me after the dress comes off?” her grin wide and mischievous.

“I’m going to fuck you so good, you’ll be crying in joy, little dove.” he replied, a wolfish grin on his face and he licked his lips.  “No sleep for us tonight.”

She bit her lip with a grin, her cheeks flushed with excitement at his promise, her eyes meeting his, tempting him. “Then catch me, my lionheart.” she said and started running again. Fili shook his head with a laugh and gave her a head start before running after his childish wife whom he adored. Quickly gaining onto her, he grabbed onto the hem of her dress and yanked. She yelped almost tripping but Fili caught her in time and she fell into his arms.

“Caught you.” he whispered with a smirk and she giggled breathlessly. Leaning down, he planted a firm kiss on her lips then hoisted her up and threw her over his shoulder.

“Fili!” she squealed, kicking her legs and he pinched her bum. “Put me down!”

“So you can run again? I think not.” he replied with a chuckle and when they reached their picnic area, he placed her down and quickly pinned her with his body.

“The guards!” she said with a laugh as his hands slid up her dress and his lips kissed her all over.

“That’s alright.” Fili said, pausing and looked towards the guards surrounding them in various positions. He cleared his throat and yelled out. “Guards! I’m going to be making love to my wife right here, right now. I suggest you turn away or you’ll lose your heads!”

Liliana’s face turned bright red but she couldn’t stop laughing as the guards closest to their eye range turned their bodies obediently to face another direction.

“I can’t believe you!” she said, swatting him with a laugh.

“Now we don’t have to worry about the guards. Be quiet and let me have my way with you.” Fili demanded and she grinned.

“I’m all yours.”

Fili’s hands roamed her body and quickly undid the top of her dress as Liliana’s hands hastened to undo his trousers. With a needy whimper, she rolled over, pushing herself on her husband and the two groaned as his hardened member rubbed against her heated center.

“Lily please –” his voice husky with lust.

“Off, take it off.” she whined and Fili sat up, attempting to hastily slip off his bottoms while Liliana tried to do the same. Fili growled then flipped her on her back to for better control and settled himself between her legs as the dress slipped off her shoulders. Liliana panted, her eyes glazing with lust as Fili’s hands reached her soaked panties ready to slip off and the anticipation of what was to come washed over the two, ready for an evening of —

“Ahem.”

The couple froze, looking at each other mortified, then slowly looked over to find a very embarassed Arowyn and a very shameless Kili standing next to her.

“K-King Thorin requests your presence at d-dinner. He says it’s n-non-negotiable.” The handmaiden stuttered, her eyes on her feet.

“I was just sent in for reinforcement.” Kili said with a cheeky grin and shrug of his shoulders. “But this is a really great image of you two. If you’ll hold still, I’ll call the court painter and this will be a fantastic piece on the family wall.”

“Of all the moments you chose to interrupt, you pick  _this one_?” Fili snarled and he untangled his body from Liliana’s, whose burning cheeks didn’t stop the scowl on her face. Kili winked at her before both he and Arowyn turned their backs to give the couple a moment of privacy.

“Apologizes, brother. You know dinner is always a family thing so Uncle wasn’t hearing it.”

“He promised we wouldn’t be interrupted! Uncle Balin even said so!” Liliana objected, her scowl deepening as she fixed herself. Fili sighed next to her as he tucked his shirt in then leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“We’ll make up for it later, little dove.” Fili told her softly, kissing her cheek. Liliana just nodded, too annoyed to speak and Fili’s mouth twitched, holding back a smile. “Stop pouting, it’s making me think about all the things that your mouth can do.”

Liliana squinted at him and he chuckled, pecking her cheek again. With a sigh, the two began tidying up their basket and Arowyn rushed over to help.

“I never thought I’d be so invested in your sexual life as I am right now.” Kili said, walking next to them, grinning at the way the two dragged their feet. “You two look so pathetic.”

“Shut it.”

“Be quiet, you.”

Kili laughed. “Guess you won’t be going about that threat of yours now, will you, Lils?”

Fili looked at her with a raised brow as if questioning it also and she gave him a small smile.

“We’ll see about that.”

~

The family sat around the dinner table, all seats filled except one.

“Where’s Liliana, Fili?” Thorin asked quietly, the atmosphere awkward from the frown that Fili had walked in with. Everyone knew why he was upset but according to Thorin, he had been very lenient with the couple considering the way the morning had gone.

“She’s coming.” was all Fili offered because truly, he had no idea what she was doing. She had kissed him at the end of the hall and told him she’ll catch up.

“Did you two enjoy your outing?” Dis asked, smiling at her son from her seat next to Thorin and across from him.

“Oh yes. It was wonderful. Until we were unnecessarily interrupted.” Fili said with a small smile.

“You’ve had more than enough time. Tomorrow, I expect you on your usual schedule. You have much to catch up on.” Thorin answered and Fili rolled his eyes.

“Honestly, Uncle? You need a wife.” Fili replied, with a dry laugh. “Then maybe you’d realize that putting a limit on the time I want to spend with  _my_  wife isn’t realistic.”

The room fell silent as Kili snorted into his cup and Balin cleared his throat. Dwalin was caught in the middle of it all, his daughter’s husband and his King’s word.

“Fili.” his mother reprimanded gently.

“Mother.” he challenged.

Thorin looked over at Fili. “I’m grooming you to be a King. One day you’ll be King –”

“And I’ll understand, I know. You’ve given me this speech before.” Fili finished, with a roll of his eyes, annoyed. “I understand  _now_. I especially understand that me having a happy wife will make a happy queen who will be ruling beside me. So my suggestion to you doesn’t change, Uncle. You - need - a - wife.”

Thorin did a double take. What in Durin’s name was wrong with those two today? First Liliana this morning with her nonsense and now Fili. “Now listen here, Fili —”

The opening of the dining room door interrupted what was about to be the longest of Thorin’s speeches of the day and Liliana walked in, pausing at the door with a bright smile on her face.

“Good evening, everyone.”

A chime of hellos came her way and Dwalin looked at his daughter curiously.

“Why aren’t you coming in, dear?” he asked.

“I actually wanted to speak to Fili for a moment before joining you all for dinner.” she said then looked at Thorin. “Would that be alright, Uncle Thorin?”

Thorin blinked, confused but nodded. Fili looked at his Uncle, getting up and smirked as his eyes locked on his wife and he knew exactly what she was doing. Fili walked over to his wife and met her outside, her eyes had a mischievous glint in them and the door shut behind them.

“He interrupted us.” She said, backing Fili against the door, her hands playing with the front of his tunic.

“Yes. Yes he did.” he replied, his voice dropping to a husky whisper.

“I told him what would happen if he did.”

“Yes, you did.”

“No one’s in the meeting room.”

“And it’s right next to the dining room.”

“And I’m not wearing anything under this dress.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, sir.”

Fili closed his eyes, his arousal reaching it’s peak. His hands snaked down her waist and then gripped her arse, earning him a soft moan. “Lead the way, little dove.”

Liliana giggled and grabbed his hand dragging him to the room next door, slamming the door firmly behind them. Their movements were rushed as the two wanted to kiss and touch every inch of each other. Quickly, Liliana shoved everything off the meeting table, causing a loud crash and Fili lifted her on. It took seconds for their clothes to be off and tossed to the side and Fili pulled the body he’d been longing all day close to him, spreading her legs. He let out a noise, appreciating the sight of his beautiful wife, exposed in all her glory for him.

“Take me.” she begged softly. “I want the whole kingdom to hear us.”

Fili grinned that wolfish grin of his before his hand wrapped around his shaft, rubbing it gently before guiding it to it’s favorite spot and he thrust into his wife. Loud moans erupted from the two of them and Fili pulled out gently before thrusting into Liliana again, hard and deep; just the way she liked. Soon, the sounds of skin against skin and moans filled the meeting room and vibrated into the halls and rooms surrounding them.

The dining room was silent once again as the whimpers, moans, and the _very_  naughty talk of the future king and queen of Erebor filled the space around them.

Kili opened his mouth to say something and Thorin glared at him. “Don’t…don’t you dare say a thing.” he growled and Kili’s lips twitched.

Dwalin was red in the face and had currently bent two of his utensils. “I’m going to kill your son.” he muttered staring at Dis and trying not to think about Fili doing the unspeakable things to his precious daughter.

Dis tutted. “You should be thanking him. She sounds like she’s having a good time.”

“Dis.” Thorin said warningly and stood up. “This nonsense needs to come to an end. People are trying to eat!”

“Sit down, Thorin.” Balin said calmly, a small smile on his face. “Think about whose fault this is.”

“This is ridiculous.” Thorin muttered and twitched in anger as Liliana let out a particularly loud moan. “We have all our material and notes set up in there.”

“ _You’re_  ridiculous.” Dis retorted. “Had you not denied them of each other, this wouldn’t be happening.”

“Agreed.” Balin added. “Now you sit as we all uncomfortably suffer the consequences of your choices.”

“Balin!” Dwalin interjected, tossing down the now broken utensils. “He’s defiling my daughter!”

“They’re married, brother. What do you think they’ve been doing all this time?”

“They didn’t wait till they got married, you know.” Kili said, causally. “They were at it long before. I walked in on them too many times for my own good, frankly.”

Dwalin’s eye was twitching so badly, Kili thought he was going to have a stroke.

“Just thought you’d want to know that.”

Another thud was heard from the room followed by more loud moaning and a series of  _“Please’s”, “Yes’s”_ , and  _“Oh gods”_  and Thorin sank back into his seat, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Someone please go stop them.” He muttered.

“No one will do a thing.” Dis said firmly. “Suffer the consequences of being stubborn.  _Eat._ ”

“She did warn you, Uncle.” Kili added and Thorin glared at him and was about to launch into another one of his long lectures when the noises suddenly stopped.

“Finally.” Dwalin said, relieved to the point where tears were close to forming in his eyes. His precious, precious daughter.

“Guess she had him her six ways to Sunday.” Kili said, grinning widely until both Thorin and Dwalin glared at him and he cleared his throat and tried to get a serious expression on his face.

Before any of them could comfortably get back to their dinner, a very loud mewl interrupted them.

_“Fili.”_

_“You like it when I do that, don’t you, little dove?”_

_“Yes! Yes, I do!”_

“Guess they’re still on six ways to Monday.” Kili said with a snort and tried to hold back his laughter as Thorin and Dwalin shot up out of their seats.

“Send dinner to my bedroom. I’ll eat it there.” Thorin growled. “Dwalin?”

“I’m going home!” Dwalin bellowed, strutting to the door. “Find us another meeting room! I  _refuse_  to go back in there!”

Dis watched the two leave and rolled her eyes. “Arowyn dear, put aside some food and take it to their bedroom. Fili and Liliana… won’t be joining us for dinner after all.”


End file.
